20 September 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-09-20 ; Comments *Peel comes live from Peel Acres. *Ipswich FC were in action on the same evening against Torpedo Moscow in the first round of the UEFA Cup. The Pig was in attendance. The match finished 1-1. BBC match report. *Peel reads out Gorky's tour dates, the last of which is at Aberystwyth University, which causes him to reminisce: "One of the very first gigs that I ever did back in the late 1960s was at Aberystwyth University and I was very nervous because I'd never done that sort of thing before, or very seldom. I turned up and I went to the bar and I thought - it was full of students you know, and obviously you think, not a lot of money around here and so I thought, I'll just have a half a lager you know because if I buy a whole pint they'll think I'm showing off. And of course I was surrounded by students who were buying quintuple scotches and things like that. More money than sense." *Peel accidentally leaves a fader up for the Rothko track, so the sound of Gorky's rehearsing their next number is mixed into the minimalist electronic track, to not uncomplimentary effect. *The third Gorky's live track goes down so well that Peel gets them to play it again immediately. Sessions *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci #6. Live session from Peel Acres. Tracklisting *Preston School Of Industry: Falling Away (single) Domino :JP: "Our Alexandra, who has no interest in football at all was watching it with her Aunty Gabs who also has no interest in football, and I've never heard so much shrieking going on. Ipswich extremely unlucky not to win. The Pig has been at the match and hopefully will return with a match report probably incandescent with fury at about eleven o'clock." *Wilko: I Like To Freak (Three Cheap Trix 12") Pimp :JP: "And because Gorky's for a bit of a change of pace are going to be doing a death metal set tonight here at Peel Acres, here's something to get you in the mood." *Rabies Caste: Prove Me (LP - Let The Soul Out And Cut The Vein) Earache *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: These Winds Are In My Heart (live) :JP: "Rather subdued clapping so far because Sheila isn't here and she's normally the cheerleader but she'll be back from the match perhaps for the next number, certainly for the one after that." *Mother McCollum: When I Take My Vacation In Heaven (LP - Guitar Evangelists 1928-1951) Document *Solex: Mere Imposters (CD - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *Nass Marrakesh: An-a, An-ta (LP - Tea In Marrakech) Earthworks *DJ Hype: Reflex (Playaz Style 12") True Playaz *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Let Those Blue Skies (live) *Cowcube: Kid Kola (demo CD) *Symbols: The Last Rose Of Summer (LP - Old Town Doo Wop Vol 1) Ace *23 Skidoo: Coup (dub) (B-side The Gospel Comes To New Guinea 12") Ronin *Arlenes: So Sad To See You Gone (7") Kissingbooth *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Instrumental 2 (live) *Los Plantronics: Jungle Train (LP - Columbian Necktie) Mariachi *Dub Taylor: Observer (LP - Detect) Force Tracks *Melys: Chinese Whispers (single) *Borstal Collegians: Eleven More Months And Ten More Days (78) Sterno Records - Pig's Big 78 2001 *Bushman: Higher (single) Stingray *Rothko: Through Corridors (LP - No Anchor No Rudder No Charts No Sails) Burning Shed *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: My Honey (live) :JP: "Would it be madness to do that all over again?" *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: My Honey (live) :JP: "Well you'd think Ipswich had beaten the Russians 5-0 judging by all of that!" *Charlie Kunz: So Would I / To Each His Own / You Keep Coming Back Like A Song (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure *Stuck-Ups: Baby's Got A Hard-On (LP - The Stuck-Ups) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Bo Diddley: Don't Let It Go (Hold On To What You Got) (LP - Bo Diddley Rides Again) *DJ Me DJ You: Bionic Kahaan (LP - Bombay 2: Electric Vindaloo) Motel *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: This Summer's Been Good From The Start (live) *Cat Power: The Fate Of The Human Carbine (LP - What Would The Community Think) Matador *Dynamo Productions: A Message From The King (7") Howlin' Records *Billy Mahonie: Fishing With A Man For A Shark (LP - What Becomes Before) Southern File ;Name *John Peel 20-09-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:07 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online